


Shouyou's Best Birthday

by thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Karasuno, M/M, Post-Canon, Volleyball Dorks in Love, its shouyous birthday, my beautiful boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo/pseuds/thegirlwiththedeathlyhallowstattoo
Summary: It's my favorite boys birthday and he deserves to be taken out and celebrated. All his friends love him as much as I do, and Tobio probably more





	Shouyou's Best Birthday

Kageyama Tobio was currently being blinded from across the room. His roommate’s smile was lighting up the entire party and Tobio can hardly look at him without squinting. Which is a shame because Tobio would rather look at him than do anything else. Said roommate happens to be none other than his longtime teammate and best friend, Hinata Shoyo and it was Hinata’s birthday that they were all gathered to celebrate. Today was also the day that Tobio was finally going to do something about the massive crush on this little redheaded spazz that he had been nursing through all three years of college (and probably before if he was honest with himself). 

As Tobio sips he drink and looks around he congratulates himself on a job well done with planning Hinata’s birthday.

They had had the day off of practice, so in the morning Tobio had gotten up when Hinata had (which was 7:30, just like everyday, without an alarm, for God knows what reason) and, after a relatively easy workout, he had taken Hinata to his favorite restaurant off campus to get a huge breakfast. Afterwards, Hinata had given Tobio a huge smile (Tobio swears his smiles must be made of sunshine to be that bright) and said that it was a perfect birthday. Oh but Tobio was just getting started.

After they left the restaurant Tobio had made Hinata close his eyes for a surprise. He knew that Hinata wouldn’t peek because he absolutely loved surprises. When he was finally allowed to open his eyes, they had arrived at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. Hinata lit up once again because, as Tobio knew, the only thing he likes as much as eating is volleyball.

“But there’s not a game today I checked! And we’re not allowed to practice on off days, coach got so mad last time he caught us on a rest day!” Hinata had whined as Tobio pulled him inside.

“I have friends in high places, dumbass. When are you going to learn I’m a miracle worker? You should have known that from the moment my sets gave you a chance!” Tobio had retorted as he dragged the struggling man into the gym. 

As the entered the gym Hinata’s retorts fell silent and his jaw dropped as he saw what was going on inside.

Tobio smirked “The annual Japan vs U.S. friendly practice match.”

It doesn’t seem like it should be possible, but Hinata’s eyes actually sparkled. Of course, Hinata also knows everyone on the Japanese team that Tobio does (Bokuto, Oikawa, and Nishinoya, with Iwaizumi working as one of the team trainers) but Tobio knew that he would fanboy over the Americans, and if he wasn’t allowed to play today, at least this would be damn fun to watch. 

“Tobio-chan! Chibi-chan!” A voice rang out behind them and Tobio groaned.

Oikawa was much more friendly now that he had achieved his dream of playing on the world stage, but in the end he was still the same unreadable guy that Tobio didn’t know how to deal with. That being said it was Oikawa who had let him come to the game. Tobio knew the man was a hopeless romantic, and his plan for wooing Hinata had Oikawa wrapped around his little finger. He forced a smile and turned around to greet his former senpai.

“Thanks for letting us come and watch Tooru” Tobio said cheerily as Oikawa threw his arms around him.

Oikawa let out what could only be described as a squeal and yelled “Oh of course, Tobio-chan anything to help you out!” 

When Tobio was finally able to disentangle himself from the mass of impossibly long arms, he was able to get Hinata, who had been talking to Bokuto, and lead him to the stands so they could watch, with Oikawa shouting “Happy birthday Chibi-chan! We’ll play our best for you!” after them, which of course caused Hinata to blush. 

The game was very exciting and went all the way to five sets, even though the U.S. team won in the end. Afterwards, Hinata was bouncing off the walls and telling all the players on both teams how amazing they were and asking for tips, making Tobio smile affectionately at the noisy excitement. 

He was startled out of watching his crush by Nishinoya, who snuck up behind him and leaned into Tobio’s side.

“Shouyou sure is excited, considering you guys are gonna be here all the time with us starting next year,” Noya said with a smile, as he also watched Hinata move impossibly fast around the gym in order to talk to everyone. 

“I just think he still admires the hell outta you all,” Tobio said with a laugh.

It was true that they both has been invited to start training with this team as soon as they graduated, but honestly Hinata would act like this even once they were officially on the team. He just had so much respect for good volleyball and Tobio loved that about him.

“Alright man well I’m heading out, but Asahi and me are coming by later so I’ll see you soon,” Noya said as he slapped Tobio on the back, coaxing a glare out of him, just like old times.

Tobio was still rubbing the sore spot when Hinata appeared at his side, full of energy as always, saying that he was hungry.

“Ok, idiot. We’ll get meat buns on the way home. My treat, but just cause it’s your birthday.” Tobio said, trying his best not to smile, but his death stare was nothing compared to what it had been at Karasuno. 

This of course caused Hinata to go leaping ahead, leading the way towards their favorite place for meat buns, and giving Tobio the opportunity to invite their friends that were there to his house for Hinata’s surprise birthday party before he followed after.

Tobio had known he was doing a good job with Hinata’s birthday, but their conversation on the way home let him know his plan was perfect.

Once Hinata had exhausted his analysis of the game, he smiled up at Tobio, making his heart flutter.

“Hey Kags, thanks for a great day,” he said as he walked down the street towards their apartment, picking flowers and tucking them in the front pocket of his overalls, “But I wish I’d remembered to invite some of our friends over for like a party or something. Everything’s just been so busy lately I forgot.”

Kageyama hummed innocently, looking up at the sky, because if he looked at Hinata he’d give himself away. “Maybe this weekend we can all hit the bars.”

Hinata agreed, still looking a little crestfallen, as they arrived at their front door. Once it opened and all of Hinata’s friends from around Tokyo were standing there, Hinata burst into happy tears, yelling at Tobio for not telling him on the walk over and trying to hug every person crammed into the apartment at once. 

That of course brought them to the present, and now Tobio was realizing that his palms were very sweaty as he thought about how much he loved the birthday boy and how badly he wanted to tell him. At this point he had gathered all the courage he had and was finally ready to make his move.

He found Hinata talking to Yamaguchi very animatedly about something or other, and smiled apologetically at their former teammate, who gave him a knowing look before disappearing into the crowd. Tobio then led Hinata into his bedroom by the wrist, blushing furiously all the while, and closed the door behind them.

It was at this moment that Tobio realizes he has formulated no plan beyond the birthday outing. He had been thinking something outrageously soft and out of character like “your heart will guide you” which is garbage because his heart hates him. That’s why it aches everytime he looks at Hinata. He decided a good place to start was to sit on the bed and get Hinata to sit next to him, so he wasn’t looming over him like usual.

Hinata of course looked unreasonably cute with his favorite striped shirt on under overalls that were cut into shorts. The outfit somehow didn’t make Hinata look like a little kid, which is what would happen if Tobio tried to wear anything like that. Tobio realized that he was lost in thought about Hinata’s cuteness and was being looked at expectantly with huge honey colored eyes.

Tobio took a deep breath to gather himself before he met Hinata’s gaze. Somehow, instead of making him more nervous, this gave him strength. Tobio took Hinata’s hand in his, which wasn’t unprecedented for them, but Hinata seemed to know that this was different than in the past.

“I have another present for you, if you want it,” Tobio mumbled, face feeling hotter than it ever had in his entire life.

Hinata just nodded slowly, no longer smiling, but instead fixing Tobio with an intense look, similar to the one he gave him when they were perfectly in synch on the court.  
Tobio gulped, cupping Hinata’s face in his hands, and ran his thumb across Hinata’s slightly parted lips. Hinata gasped slightly but didn’t pull away. In fact, if Tobio didn’t know any better he would say the smaller man had leaned slightly more forward. 

At that moment Tobio couldn’t wait any longer if his life depending on it, and pressed his lips to Hinata’s. Immediately Hinata had his hands balled up in Tobio’s shirt, pulling him closer. Their mouths moved together slowly and gently, but with an undeniable heat behind it. 

Without knowing how it happened, suddenly Hinata was in his lap, with his hands in Tobio’s hair and Tobio’s hands fitted perfectly on his hips. The continued to kiss slowly, Hinata’s tongue poking into Tobio’s mouth, making him forget where he was. They were just starting to lower down into a laying position, when the door banged open, and Oikawa was standing in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, looking delighted. 

“Hey birthday boy, we were looking for you. If you’re not too busy we wanted to sing and cut the cake,” he said with a laugh as Tanaka and Noya poked their heads around the door curiously, before turning red and quickly fleeing the scene. 

“We’ll be out in a second,” Hinata squeaked, not looking over his shoulder at Oikawa, who simply cackled and left, shutting the door behind them.   
“Evil bastard, I told him I was planning on confessing to you so he’d let us come to the game, so he was hoping to catch me embarrassing myself,” Tobio growled, blushing deeply.

Hinata giggled and kissed Tobio’s nose, making him blush somehow even darker. He then wiggled off Tobio’s lap and grabbed his hand to lead him across the room. Right before they reached the door, Hinata wrapped Tobio in a tight hug and Tobio smiled into his hair.

“Thank you Kags. This was the best birthday I’ve ever had,” he mumbled into the taller boy’s chest, before smiling the brightest smile of the day, and leading Tobio back to the party.


End file.
